Fairy Tail Wat If
by Megafananime
Summary: What if senario Natsu died on Tenrou Islan. I do not own Fairy Tail all the right go the the rightful owners. DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME, THIS IS PURELY FANMADE! Constructive criticism is appreciated.
1. The death of a hero

Chapter 1 – The Death of a hero

Acnologia ha just appeared in Tenrou Island while our heroes were resting and he began to attack them.

Natsu asked him – Where Ignel was but wich a single roar he destroyed most of the forest in the island.

Wendy also tried to communicate with him but still he didn't respond to them he just attacked.

Gildarts screamed –RUN FOR IT GO TO THE SHIPS

Evryone we are going back to Fairy Tail together said Lisanna

Meanwhile in the ship of Grimoire Heart Zeref was observing the battle

He dosent speek to humans just because he thinks of humans as anything more than insects.

You would stop talking to a pet buzzing around you and you also wouldn't fight them seriously with your full power just like he is doing now

This seemsto be the end of an era . Farewell Natsu

Makarov took of his shirt and began to grow using his lat remaining power and grabbed the dragon.

Gramps wat are you doing ?- Nasu aske the master

Run get to the ships the master ordered them .

Natsu was not willing to go but Laxus grabed him and then he began to run with the other and Natsu saw a tear falling from his eyes.

I don't know wat u came here for but I wont let you pass any further because behind me are my LITTLE BRATS! Makarov scremed at the dragon who was toying with the old gildmaster.

Makarav was about to be killed by the attack of Acnologia if it hasent been for Natsu arriving just in time to stop him.

GIVE OUR OLD MAN BACK

CHARGE

ATTACK

He could only hear their voices and then they all appeared one ofter another and began to attack but all they could do was buy time.

They all combined wat little magic they had lef in a finall Unison rad But it didn't ethen scratch the monster and then Natsu remembered a spell than Igneel had tought him.

The most forbiden spell known to a Dragon Slayer " Blazzing Dragon Explosion" Only known to Igneel who had created it .

Igneel told to him that this attack will create a fire that will not stop burning for any reason it will destroy anything the caster desires at the price of the caster own life.

Lucy who had been there all the time along lisanna Juvia and LLevy who were uneable to speak from fear saw Natsu get back on his feat.

GOODBYE FAIRY TAIL SE YA IN THE OTHER SIDE and then he jumped in the air.

Wat are you doing natsu they all screamed in unison .

Forgive me everyone and then he casted the spell

Blazzing Dragon Explosion

Natsu's body exploded creating an shok so powerfull that the all island began to shake and the fire it generated began to attack Acnologia.

N-n-n-o-o-o it canoot be Lucy began to cry aling side Lisanna and the rest of looked in shook

Acnologia began to scream in pain . DAMN YOU SON OF IGNEEL .

He couldn't do anything to stop the fire that just keept burining ang getting hoter ethen water couldn't stoop it. The more time passed the weaker and then he was redused to ash.

Doranbolt and Lahar along the rest of their man could only gase at wat they saw.

Ultear and Meredy couldn't undertand most of it but they were happy that the dragon was no more.

Zeref began to speek once again "So this was your final decision Natsu "

The others wereall in a state of shock .

NATSU WHERE ARE YOU but happy never got the answer he was hopping to get.


	2. After the storm

Chapter 2 - After The Storm

The magic council soldier landed on the islan as fast as Acnologia disapeared.

Man be carefull our objectives are to capture the mages from Grimoire Heart , Zeref , and rescue any survivor from Fairy Tail. Use Maximum precaution - Lahar told to his man.

We will find them Dorandbolt dont worry.

I could do anything to help them Lahar i was to afraid of Zeref and Acnologia and they did it they defeated Acnologia Who was bellived to be an invincible monster.

We found them sir the mages from Fairy Tail they are all in bad condition but they will make it.

Lahar qustioned the soldiers - Wat about the enemies

We have found and captured the infamous Bluenote Stinger and 2 other mages we belive to be part of the 7 Kin and the dead bodies of their Master and anoother member of the 7 other wizards have ben captured. We are still searching for the other members .

Good. Any news on the mages of FairyTail.

All are healing but no one has awekened same can be sad for the 3 cat's. The other members arived an hour ago and from the reports we have obtained from them only one wizard is mising Natsu are curentl searching for him.

Wat about Doranbolt ?

He is with the wizard of Fairy Tail.

Ok .Wat about Zeref.

There is no trace of him.

Two days Pased and Lucy woke up in an hospital. Where am i ? You are on Tenrou Island mis . We arived to help you.

She saw the other all waked up and then sombody came in.

Good to se you are all healed. My name is Lahar and i am Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement as some of you may remember. I Have some questions i would like to make you.

Erza remembered him-He is the one who captured Jellal.

First - Wat happened here?

Yes wat happed here Makao asked we want to know.

The master respondet the question screaming - WE WERE ATTACKED BY THE DARK GUILD GRIMOIRE HEART AND THEN BY THAT BLACK DRAGON AND THEN YOU CAME HERE .

Master be nice Mira told him.

Second question do you have the wearabouts of the folowing mages Ultear Mikovic , Azuma ,Meredy , Zoldeo and the blck Mage Zeref?

Azuma died or i should say was turned into a tree by his own magic Erza told.

Can you tell us the exact location when this happened ?

Yes i can.

Zoldeo died while fighting one of my celectial spirits wat happened to his body i dont know . Lucy responded.

The 2 girls Ultear and Meredy got away toghetther with Zeref - Said Juvia.

WAT ARE YOU SURE JUVIA- Gray screamed and grabed her.

Gray - sama is touching me .

Mis i would like to know the answer to that question too.

I dont know but i doubt it he Killed one of their memebr a blonde one i dont remeber his name.

Ithink you might be refering to the mage named Zancrow we found his body and the body of their master.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT Precht - sama is dead . That canot be posible.

We found his lifeles body in the sea but wat i would like to know is how you know the name of such a misterious man.

Makarov told him that Hades was the former master of FT and that he betrayed them and declared war to them but he didnt know know he died we managet to defeat him by pure luck .

You cant be serious master- the members who werent on Tenrou Island coulnt belive it

Interesting . Wat about the Black dragon Acnologia?

Speaking Of Dragon where is that firebrain of Natsu I havent seen him ? - asked Droy.

They all froze nobody could talk in the mention of the name.

Some began to cry and then . Lucy began to talk.

NATSU DIED WHILE FIGHTING THE DRAGON THAT ATTACKED US HE USED SOME SORT OF STUPID KAMIKAZE ATTACK TO SAVE US

Ypu gota be joking Luce. They told her.

No he is dead he died saving us . Respondet Gildarts.

We could do anything and he gave up his life to save ours. Laxus began to speak for the first time.

Noooooo you are lying Natsu cant be dead Romeo began to run away.

Romeo don go.

Ill go catch him Happy told to him.

Im sory for disturbing you after 2 hour we will be returning to Fiore we will require your presence to help us with a full report but for now u are free.

Evryone was sad but no one was more sad that Romeo who idolised Natsu.

Natsu you cant be dead. Romeo was talking to himself and then he fell.

Romeo are you hurt Happy asked him.

I only fell into this..

This is..

Wat is it Romeo ?

This is Natsu's Scarf.

Master look at wat i found this is Natsus scarf we have to look for him.

Romeo Natsu exploded in fron of My very own eyes as much we try tothink of it. They have been searching this island for days but they havent found him. All we can do is hope .Dont cry wat woyuld he tell you if he was here keep the scarf he was like a brother to you.

They arived in fiore after 1 day and they all were devastated.


	3. END

Chapter 3 – E.N.D

Fairy Tail heald a funeral for the late dragon grave was empty because no body was found. Guild mates were crying left and right .All the members were there Erza , Lucy , Gray,Juvia , Wendy , Gajeel , Liasanna , Mirajabe , Elfman, Makao , Jet ,Levy, Droy, The Thunder God Tribe, Macao, Happy, Carla , Pantherlily, Alzac , Bisca, Laki, Cana, Gildart , etc ethen Laxus who wasn't a member kinda anymore. Members from othe guilds who had befriended Natsu had also arrived.

From Blue Pegasus had arrived Master Bob, Ichiya, Hibiki , Eve and Ren.

Fron Lamia Scale Had arrived The Master Ooba , Jura, Lyon , Sherry .Yuka and Toby.

Demons from Garuna Island who had befriended him also came , alongside many other of his friends.

Makarov began his speech- "Natsu Dragnel was a man of many things , he was a man of hope , courage strength , love and energy. He had absolute faith in his comrades and in the guild. His voice began to tremble – H-he was always strving to get stronger , always looking for a new chalange and always putting other's before him. Makarov broke down and his emotions took over Natsu Dragnel will always be remembered in our hearts and memories . Then it began to rain like if the heavebs were also crying for natsu.

Lucy . Lisanna , Juvia Erza , Wendy and Levey all 6 who were ther began to cryat the same time when the master finished and they were followed by the others. Happy was crying right from the star and Carla and lily were at his was wearing his scarf not to remember himby but to give it to him when he comes back because he knows it that natsu cant be dead.

The other who had arrived began to cry especially Ichiya and Tobi bot couldn't stop crying.

Meanwhile In an unknown location 10 figures were siting and beging to talk

They were the members of Tartaros

Seilah began the conversation - Grimoire Heart is down wat do we do ?

Which guild was it that took them down ? Fairy Tail ? Asked Keyes

We should go and beat the crap out of them – Jackal said

What do we care about it –Torafuzar questioned- Our only mission is to return to Zeref.

Mard Geer – sama Wat should we do Kyoka questioned the Black haired demon.

The book of the master started acting strangely during the day of Grimoire Hear defeat like if it has began awakening somehow.

Evryone eyes widend mear the meantionig of those words.

Silver began to speak-Maybe has it something to do with Fairy tail …

Maybe we should got to pay them a visit and get the answer the hard way – Jackal finished the sentence for him.

Mard Geer had maid his decision -Yes that might be an idea prepare for batl…

MARD GEER YOU FOOL DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE OR I WILL MAKE YOU WISH ZERED NEVER CRATED YOU.

The bool of the master beagn to open and from it a seal apeared.

MASTER IT CANOT BE –They all said the same think in unison exept for Silver and Mard Geer who had just began to treemble in fear as E.N.D was standing before him.


	4. The demon King

Chapter 4 - The king of demons

E.N.D stood in front of Mard Geer (He looks simillar to SSJ4 goku but with Natsus Hairstile and face turned black with horns ans a dragon tail )

Mard Geer began to speak -E.N.D its a pleasure seeing that you have awekened we should celebrate...He couldnt ethen finish that sentence before the mighty demon was punched to the groun by E.N.D.

The other members of tartaros tried to move but they couldnt either speeak or move E.N.D had paralyzed them somehow.

Cut the small talk Mard Geer i know ethrything you have been doing - E.N.D began to speak.

Mar Geer said - You know...

You found my book centuries ago and failing to awaken me you discovered that my spirit wasent there but my body and power were still sealed inside. You then created Tartaros using my book . You fooled those demons that it was my will that they were doing my orders but in truth they were only doing your bidding. You then started your grand plan that would have alowed you to obtain my power but unfortunately for you my vessel was destroyed and so i decidet to return to my true body and then i discover wat you were doing.

As E.N.D finished speking he removed the speel he put on the demon and they began to move and speak.

YOU WERE USING US. I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU WE ARE GONA KILL YOU - They began to scream in anger to him.

You fools stop . I will not allow a demon to kill a fellow demon, but you Mard Geer dont think that you will go as he finished speaking his hand begon to glow and he stabed Mard Geer where the heart is suposed to be and then he removed it.

Wat did you do to me - he screamed in pain.

I just removed all of you power . Now you are jult liuke a human powerless and uneable to turn into a demon.

That not fair. He should be given a much harder punishment. Silver began to speak.

I only stated that no demon will be allowed to harm a fellow demon but i didnt say anything to you that you couldnt kill him.

Silver began to smile alongside the other demon gates as Mard Geer began to run but he wasent fast enough.

Silver froze his body expet for his head.

Please show mearsy Silver- Mard Geer began to beg him.

I will show you the same mersy that you showed to all those humans that you killed and he punched the body of the late demon and it brolke into a 1000 so Mard Geer died.

Good riddance. Jackal said laughing.

E.N.D began to speek - My felow brethren im sorry that i could come before but my soul was lost in time. I have much to discuss with you. When i finish each of you will be free to join me or opose also aplies to you Silver. You will be free to join opose or ethen fre to rest in piece. Ionly ask that the 9 of you listen at wat i have to say. The demon continued to speak and latter on he finished.

So thats the whole story - Silver was the first to respond

Incredible Unbealiveable - those were the words of the other 8 demons who couldnt speak after hearing the truth of their creation their creator and E.N.D's plan.

I belive that i speak for all the demons of tartaros that we will serve you master . You are our master no you are our king . The king of all demon we will serve you till our death -Kyoka spoke

Wat about you Silver ? Wat will you do? Will you opose us or join us? Kyoka asked him.

My goal was to kill E.N.D but he had nothing to do it was all Mard Geer doing. And so i think that i will stick with you for a little longer cos i have someone i want to meet.

Thery weel Kyoka , Jackal , Tempester , Keyes, Silver , Ezel , Torafuzar and Franmalth you all have your assignment's. You Seilah will be coming with me. And with that the meting was finished.

Where are we going master E.N.D ? She asked him.

You can just call me End and for your answer we are goin to the Magic Coincill Headquarters.


	5. Tartaros on the move

Chapter 5 - Tartaros on the move

Makarov came out of the Magic Council room after he finished speaking now they will start discusing about the fate of the and Dorsnbolt were staying outside of the room door.

Before he got out a man wearing a mask asked the him - Sir do you know by any chance where the magic council room ? He was accompanied by Seilah.

It is the room there - he pointed out.

Thank you sir . Are you by any chance Makarov the guild master of Fairy Tail.

Yes i am kid but i dont have time to talk i must go.

We will speak when the time is right OLD MAN . And they went their separated way.

Inside the MC room.

Fairy Tail defeated Grimoire Heart eh...

Oh boy

That guild really enjoys standing out it apears

Moreover ther is also the matter of Fairy Actions.

SILENCE EVRYONE , the topic of conversation today is Tartaros- The Chairman of the MC. As you all know guild thought to be affilieted with tartaros have been wiped out this past few have yet to identify those responsible and we are both troubled and thankfull for this.

If it was the work of a legal guild we would have to worry about a possible retaliation

This reeks of something Fairy tail would do

Perhaps with great power comes the desire to show it off.

I think it would be unfair to pin everythink on Fairy tail .

Org-Roshi you always take fairy tail side in such matters.

Suddenly the door opened and The masked man who talked to Makarov came in together with Seilah.

WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A METTING HERE DONT DISTURB US. Where are the guard.

Seila if u may the masked man asked the female demon and she used her power to make the man stop moving adn speaking.

My name is E.N.D. And im the new master of Tartaros.

They all opened thei eyes at the mear mentoning of the name.

I have come here to discuss with you and i would apriciate it if you would ;listen to me. As you may have heard most of the guilds affiliated with my guild have been wiped out and i can asure the no legal guild has done it they all have been wiped out by us.

That shoked the MC members and they started thinking for wat reason would they do that

Becouse i did something for u i would apreciate if you would do something for me.

We will never do anything for u scum.

Seilah im sorry but you have to use your power once again becosue i dont think they would do it freely.

No problem End.

Meanwile at fairy tail Makarov had just returned .

Master wt do you have ? Mira asked the master

I just have a strange felling . Like something big is going to hapen.

Most of the members didnt came they were still at Natsu's grave.

I think i will go latter my self.

Without him or them the guild is just to quiet

Wats this? he aked mira.

A new guld had opened its called Sabertoth or something like that i dont remember . Some of the members were discusing about it The posters were sent to evry guild . They are recruting only the strongest members of other guild's . They where joking that they would join.

What an odd thing .When Guildarts comes back tell him i have something to talk with him.

An hour later they all had arived .

Master Mira told me you wanted to talk with me.

Yes i need to talk with you about something.

Jet and Droy came in runing

THIS IS BIG BEWS - Jet scremed

Al the members whou were in started looking at them.

Wat has happened -Gray asked

TARTAROOOS HAS...


	6. The first the third the fourth and the f

Chapter 6 - The first the third the fourth and the fifth

All the guild's affiliated with Tartaros have been destroyed and their members have been captured . Over 1/3 of the dark guild have been captured.

Wat has happened.- the master aked give me the newspaper.

The master began to read loudly ast the other began to listen

The guild Tartaros thought to be one of the 3 strongest dark guild's was revealed to be an undercover group under the magic decidet to take action after Fairy Tail defeated Grimoire Heart.

The world will surely change after this . Who would have thought that Tartaro was un undercover guilg of the council.

Is that such a big deal we did most of the work . Gajeel comented.

A big deal that huge news Levy told him. Now that all the 3 main dark guilds are no more the remaining dark guild will be captured like those guild that were affiliated with Tartaros.

I would like to se how strong they are. Gajeel began to speek.

Gildart would you follow me i would like to speak with you.

He followed the masterto the basement and a secret pasage opened follow me .

I had no ide ther was an underground passageway this hude under the guil.

Becouse no one was told about it.

But why?

Well you'll know when you see it . BEHOLD

What is this place.

The master casted some sort if spell and the gate un fron of them began to open.

What is this. How can it be.

This is what Mavis wrote of fairy taail's true nature.

I can't find words to ..

Thats perfectly natural when i was shown this for the firs time i had the same reaction

Whai is something like this doing beneath the guild? And why are you showing it to me.?!

Becouse i want you to be the next guildmaster of fairy tail Gildarts

Gildarts froze hearing those word's

The next morning

...My point is that ive decidet to retire. And now i would like to introduce the next master to you all.

Are you serious master? Cana asked

Wait a sec im not ready for- Macao spoke

Its not you.

The 4-th master of Fairy tail is Gildart clive Makarov pointed his hand at Mira who was where Gildarts was suposed to be.

Evryone was shoked but none more than Makarov himself.

Where is Gildarts-he asked Mira

He left a letter for u ?

Makarov began to read To master and Fairy Tail To be the master sorry but im not suitable. Well anyway selected as the fourth i'd like to make 2 things for you. First to acknowledge Laxus ad a member of Fairy Tail.

Evrone was happy that Laxus was back especialy Freed.

Great then we are the thunder god tribe again. Gildar you trullu are a good guy.

Well i will submit as the next master Makarov began to speak to himself.

Sorry master there is something else on the other side Lisanna told him ans she began to read for him. Second is to nominate Makarov Dreyar to be the fifth master of Fairy Tail

Me again?

Evrythin returns to the way it is suposed to be Erza comented.

Ill travel around the word for some time and i will come back someday and Cana sorry to leave you again

Ok thein i will never retire again i will do this job till the day i die

And they began to party.

PS i willl never tell anybody about wat you showed me.

Its been a long time since we last had a party like this. Juvia began to speak.

Yea it bintill Natsu's... Lucy couldnt finish and evryone stoped partying at the meantoning of the name.

Why did you stop. Romoe shouted

Romeo kun - wendy spoke

If Natsu was here he would want us to party so lets continue.

Romeo is right . A female voice spoke .

Who are you Erza Questioned the girl.

FIRST MASTER IS THAT YOU. WAT ARE YOU DOING HERE - Makarov asked her


	7. Mavis

Chapter 7 - 1 year

Its been a while third or I should say fifth- she respondet to him.

To respond to your answer I would like to explain the situation to you.

Your battle awakened me from my rest . And I was shooked with wat I saw . I wanted to help you but the best that I could do was give Cana Fairy Glitter.

That was when I saw. Thnx for the help .- she thanked her and continued to drink

Cana show you respect to her.

But I thought you were dead first master – Erza began to speak

Yes I am wat u see is just my spirit

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat so you are a ghost – some of the members were afraid white the bravest were a bit shooked.

Gray sama hold me im afraid. Juvia started holding Gray

Somebody help me.

There is nothing to be afraid she will do no harm. First master if you may continue explaining

When Acnologia arrived I was uneable to help as I was trying to collect power to use the last of the 3 great fairy magic's. I wasn't able to do it in time and as Acnologia was apreparing to destroy Tenrou Island , Natsu did something I didn't think he might do. He used some sort of spell.

We know that.- Gajeel told her

But you don't know hw the spell works . That spell creates fire that burns everything it touches without stoping but at the same time the caster must offer something of same value .Natsu gave up his own body to defeat Acnologia.

You mean kill – Laxus corrected her

Unfortunately Acnologia isn't such an easy aponent to kill. His body was destroyed but he can still return. Acnologia has attained power that is on pair with that of the god's. You may call Acnologia a demigod of some sort.

It cant be.

So natsu died in vane.

How can this be.

Natsu

Don't worry as I sad the spell bonds bot of them somehow and there is the chance that Natsu might be alive if he hasent achieved Nirvana.

Master please tell us how can we bring Natsu back.

That is wa beyond my knowledge. All I can say is that Acnologis will recuire some time to regenerate but he wll return. Iwish I could do more to help you but I have little power and I cant prolong my stay.

No your world's were more helpful than anything else I can think of firs. U gave us back Joy and Hope first.- Makarov told her

Yes the master I right thank you.

And Mavis disappeared.

They continued partying but the wizard that were on Tenrou Islan all were thinking of the same person Natsu.

A month passed but many things happened that one month.

The Grand Magic Games were announced that would be held a year from now

Jellal managed to escape from jail with the help of 2 not identified persons who the Magic Council acused Fairy Tail but because of the lac of prove couldn't take actions.

Fairy tail decidet to take part in the event and the strongest wizards were selected for the event

They were ( Laxus , Erza , Mirajane , Gray , Lucy , Wendy , Gajeel , Juvia and Elfman ) only Gildarts wasent avaiablr because nobody couldn't find him.

10 month passed and they went to train for the last remaining month

They encountered a Jellal by chance , and he excplained of the dark power he felt there and Ultear used her power to aid them in their training.

The last month passed fast and the games were about to begin


	8. The Grand Magic Games

Chapter 8 – The Grand Magic Games

The Grand Magic Gmes began .

113 guild took part in the event but only 8 guild can patecipate .

Fairy tail wizards were encountered By the wizards of Sabertooth a guild that hwas created last year and had gained a lot of popularity.

Two of it members named Sting and Rouge bagan to trash talk Gajeel .

The preliminary event hadent started yet and our heroes were resting.

They all went sightseeing but Wendy wasn't that lucky.

All members were in the bar .

Where is Wendy - Gray asked

I have a bad feeling- the master spoke

We should go loking for her- Erza told everyone

Lets go Gajeel screamed

As they were geating ready they heard somebody knocking

Mira went to open the door and then everybody heard her screaming.

WENDY ARE YOU OK WENDY RESPOND ME. A black haired man wearing a mask was hoaling her in his arms alongside Happy and charla.

May I come in he asked them.

I found her uncoouncious on the road and I recognized their mark's and broght them here.

Wat . where was she. Who did this to her.

As I told you I found her on the road . I don't know anything more than you do.

Thank I don't know how to repay you. –Makarov began to speak

Don't worry but you should worry the event is about to begin soon. If she is one of your main members on the team you should put a replacement .

Ill go – Elfman told everyone

Its been good seeing you again Fairy Tail . Imust go I don't want to make me guild wait to long and he went away

They also went to the event

The event was called Sky labirint and they passed it easily.

The next morning the Games began

Listen to all the cheeri –Erza told everybody

They could all be mages from all over Fiore

Any news on Wendy guys ? Lucy asked

Shes recoverding but she is very weak I don't know wat happened to her she was ataacked by someone who uses magic like that Aira . Gajeel respondet

It will take time for her to recover.

Porlusica arrived toas a medic for the team don't worry she will be on her legs in no time- Laxus informed everybody

She ? Wat sort of deal did the master with her

I dunno . Lets go

I'M your announcer Chapati Lola and former council member Mr Yazima

Tnak you for being here mr Yazima

My pleasure

For day 1 we invited Mis fiore as ou special guest

And now the members will enter

Coming at Eighth place the hound of hell Cuatro Cerberus

WILD

Next at sevent place we have the all female guild . The dabcers of the blue sea's Memaid Heal

Afemale only guild such a plce exists

Sixth place the Mighty blue Pegasus guld

Fifth place The gods love and war's sacred destroyer Lamia Scale

Why only 5 place ?

Fouth place – The Midnight raiders Raven Tail

That the master son guild

A dark guild

Did they say dark guild?

Raven tail was created 7 years ago but the council only approved of it as a legal guild only last year

Ivan wat are you planning Makarov began to speak to himself

Hope that the little girls is feeling better.

You were the ones that attacked her weren't you.

At Third place the wild and ferocious Sabertooth

Those guys Gajeel began to speak.

At second place Fairy Tail

GOOD LUCK EVRYBODY.

Evryone recognized her voice the first master had arrived to cheer them to But only FT member could se her or hear her.

And at first place. The rulers of the underworld . The kingd of damnation. TARTAROS

That guy that saved Wendy hes with them.

THANKS FOR WAITNG HERE IS YOUR PROGAM HAS BE REVEALED

The rules are same as in the manga/ anime


	9. Hidden

Chapter 9 – HIDDEN

THANK YOU ALL FOR WAITING HERE IS THE LINEUP. THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES PROGRAM HAS BEEN UNVEILED!

There is going to be some contest and a battle evry day? Gray questioned the other

Who knows

AS FOR THE MATCHES GO THE POINTS WILL BE DISTRIBUTED AMONG 1 TO 8 PLACE

1st – 10 Points

2nd – 8 Points

3rd – 6 Points

4th – 4 Points

5th- 3 Points

6th – 2 Points

7th – 1 Point

8th – 0 Points

FOR THE CONTEST YOU SELECT ANYONE FROM YOUR GUILD TO PARTECIPATE BUT FOR THE BATTLE PART THE ORGANIZZERS WILL PAIR UP CARDS SELECTED FROM THE FANS VOTES. THE RULES FOR THE BATTLES PART ARE SIMPLE . THE WINNING TEAM WILL RECIVE 10 POINTS. THE LOSING TEAM 0 POINTS AND IN CASE OF A DRAW BOTH TEAMS WILL GET 5 POINTS. EACH TEAM WILL HAVE 1 PARTICIPANT. AFTER EACH TEAM SUBMITS THEIR PLAYER ILL EXPLAIN THE RULES.

FROM QUATRO CERBERUS –YEAGER !

FROM MERMAID HEEL - BETH !

FROM RAVEN TAIL- NARPUDING!

FROM BLUE PEGASUS - EVE !

ONE AFTER ANOTHER EACH TEAM IS DECIDING ON THEIR PLAYER . WHO WILL SABERTOOTH CHOOSE?

I'LL GO . The birds are singing a sweet song today.

THEY HAVE CHOSEN ! THE SINGING BARD OF THE R ED MOON! RUFUS HAS ENTERED!

Who should we send Tobi aked the members of Lamia scale

I'll go We should grab this from the start Lyon Respondet him

ALREDY .

Setle down , and don't scream in my ears

In that case if you are going Lyon im going to. You are okay with this guys . Gray asked the others

Go Gray sama Juvia is cheering for you

Go man but just don't lose to that guy from Sabertooth or that one from Raven Tail!

AND FOR LAST BUT NOT LEAST FROM TARTAROS HERE COME SEILAH THE GODES OF THE CHILL MOON!

AND THE FIRST EVENT IS HIDDEN. I WONDER WAT TYPE OF CONTEST WILL HIDDEN BE

WILL EACH PARTECIPANT FOR "HIDDEN" PLEASE COME FORWARD – a pumpkin headed figure appeared

WE'RE FINALLY READY TO BEGIN

YAJIMA-SAN IS THERE ANYONE WE SHOULD BE LOOKING OUT FOR?

HMMM.. WELL WE ALL KNOW RUFUS – KUN AND GRAY –KUN ARE MIGHTY WARRIORS BUT I'M GONA BE KEEPING AN EYE ON SEILAH-SAN TO

WHAT ABOU YOU JENNY- SAN?

I'M ALL FOR EVE-KUN HE'S SO STRONG.

GRAY DON'T FORGET WHEN MY GUILD WINS JUVIA IS GOING TO JOIN LAMIA SCALE-Lyone began reminding Gray on their bet

By the way this thing has been bothering me since the preleminaries. Wat the heck are you?

Exactly what I look like. Im a pumkin -kabo

Good work on you design.

FIELD OPEN

What the heck is that ?

A city?!

It's huge.

Incredible!

What the heck is going on!

A whole city is popping up- Happy shouted

This is blowing my mind – makarov was thinking

Meanwhile Jellan Ultear and Meredy were Observing ethrything from a long distance .

ALL THE COMPETITORE HAVE ENTERED AND THEY DON'T KNOW THE WHEREABOUTS OF EACHOTHER . THE RULES ARE SIMPLE. ALL OF YOU WILL BE "IT" AND BE LOOKING FOR EACHOTHER MUTUALLY. IF CONTACT IS MADE A PINT IS ADDED TO THE ATTACKER AND TAKEN FROM THE VICTIM. DAMAGE DOSEN'T MATTER. YOU'RE FREE TO USE ANY MAGIC YOU LIKE , YOU JUST NEED TO LAND ONE HIT.

"Many clones apered in the city"

THESE ARE COPIES OF EACH OF YOU. IF YOU ATTACK A COPY BY MISTAKE YOU WILL LOSE A NOW LET THE GAMES BEGIN.

Damn hidden or not how the heck are you supposed to find your aponents in this? Yeager thought with himself

The real chalange here isn't hiding it's figuring a way to find your aponent's. Gray monologed with himself.

Well , well, well , well, Now if you only grapsed the rules a little bit earlier hmm?

Who's there ?! Gray asked

Raven Tail Narupuding was standing before him.

Well , it look like you've got me here. And sabed me the troble of finding you!

ICE HAMMER! And he hit his aponent to the ground. I belive this counts as a point

But instead of gaining a point Gray lost a point

Wat's going on?!

To bad that was a copy he continued punching Gray

Shit he got me! I get it that's what he did! He carefully maneuvered with one of his copies close to his apponent . Aplan like this is an option but as long as I can identify my apponent I can score on them with a surprise attack. So this is HIDDEN – Gray began to think and strategize

Found you and Narupuding appeared from Grays back and hited him .

THE FIRST GAME CONTINUES AND NARUPUDING LEAD'S BY 1 POINT. IN THIS FIELD FILLED WITH COPIES OF THEIR ENEMIES… HOW ARE THEY TO FIND OUT WHICH ARE THEIR REAL APPONENTS?!

THERE'S PLENTY OF METHODS AVAIABLE.. FOR EXAMPSENSE YOU ENEMY'S MAGICAL PRESENCE – YAJIMArespondet to his colleague

Gray wat are you doing?! Why are you letting the same guy get you twice?! Gajeel and the other were yelling at Gray .

The game continued on Narupunding continued on hiting Gray relentesly.

10 MINUTES REMAIN AND NARUPUDING STILL LEADS THE GAME WITH 5 POINTS. AND 2 CONTESTER HAVEBT MADE ETHEN ONE MOVE.

SPEAKING OF WITH I THINK RUFUS MIGHT ME UP TO SOMETHING.

Rufus appeared on top of a building .

I remember perfectly . The nuances of your movements your footsteps your magical presences'signature… I remember it all – and he casted some sort of spell.

MEMORY MAKE INTO A NIGHT OF FALLING STAR'S

And with a singe spell he hit all of his apponents simultaneously .

Narupuding was the only one to dodge in time and he jumped to him Rufus.

Crap! A COPY !?

That was a memory of me. I have no need for decoys and he procede hiting his apponent personaly.

What an incredible guy . He.s so powerfull Lily and Happy were talking about Rufus while Lector and Froch were cheering for Rufus .

This chalange isn't interesting at all, organizers. So I have no need to hide whatsoever.

Creation magic ?! I'd heard tumors of it… but I see it really is fearsome Lyon stated his aponent power

Gray was hit by Narupudint once again

He dosent focus on other competitors he only his us .

Yes I agree with you Lucy but we can't do nothing of it. They are the ones who did that to wendy.

As Lucy was speaking with Erza all the contestants began moving out of control and hiting copies without apparent reason.

WHAT'S GOING ON . WHAT ARE THE CONTEASTANTS DOING.

I can't control my body- Eve shouted

Wat's going on who's doing this. Yeager

Crap I cant stop – Gray was trying to stop but he couldn't

All the spectatorsand the guild were gaizing at the batlle all exept for Tartaros .

And Tartaros guildmember started laughing . So she's finally making her move.

SEILAH IS LEADING WITH 0 POINTS WHITE ALL THE OTHER'S ARE AT MINUS POINTS. AND THEY ALL CONTINUE REGROPING BUT ONSTEAD OF HITING EACH OTHER THAY CONTINUE HITONG COPY'S

This is my power MACRO it allows me to control the movements of my aponents

All the contestants heard her voice and saw her .

She was siting on a banch reading a book she had taken with her.

You are chating . Wat the hell do you think are you doing. – the contestabts shouted at her in unison

The rules state that we can use any from of magic so im just following the rules.

THAT'S INCREDIBLE SEILAH TAKES THE LEAD FOR TARTAROS AND THE GAME IS JUST ABOUT TO BEGIN BUT CAN HER APPONENTS FREE THEMSELVES IN TIME

Don't bother ethen if you break free there isn't enough time to do anything - and she closed her book.

ANT THAT'S THE END OF IT AND THESE ARE THE STANDINGS. THESE IS JUST THE FIRST EVENT SO THESE RANKINGS CAN STILL CHANGE AT ANY TIME.

1st – 10 Points TARTAROS

2nd – 8 Points SABERTOOTH

3rd – 6 Points RAVEN TAIL

4th – 4 Points BLUE PEGASUS

5th- 3 Points MERMAID HEEL

6th – 2 Points QUATRO CERBERUS

7th – 1 Point LAMIA SCALE

8th – 0 Points FAIRY TAIL


	10. The first day goes on

Chapter 10 –

I'm sorry – those were the word's Gray told the guild

I'ts okay it just the first round – Lucy tried to make him fell better but he didn't listen to her

WE'LL BE ENTERIN THE BATTLE PART NEXT. IF WE CALL YOUR NAME PLEASE STEP FORWARD.

Raven Taill , Creation mage I SWEAR I'LL GET THEM BACK FOR THIS- and gray punched the wall creating a huge crack

THE FIRST MATCH OF DAY ONE! FAIRY TAIL'S LUCY HEARFILIA..

Me!?

VS RAVEN TAIL'S FLARE CORONA!

Blondie

If we winn here it'll still be a tie. Erza encouraged her.

OOOOOOOOOH! Knock'em out! Elfman tolde her.

They hurt Wendy and Carla. Their way of greetinf us, was it? During that last competiton more than winning they prioritized getting in Gray's way…

I'm angry. Leave it to me! I'll definitely win.

That's some awesome spirit , Lucy ! Happy comented

The apponent is Ivan's stupid guild after all! Smash em up! Makarov was furious

What could their aim be? Mavis asked Makarov

That' well…they must be here to embarrass us. Those guys piss me off – he respondet her

It'd be fine if it was something that small…

IT SEEMS THAT THE MASTER OF THOSE 2 GUILDS HAVE A FATHER-SON RELATIONSHIP YAJIMA-SAN.

WELL …IF THEY CARRY THE CRESTS OF DIFERENT GUILD'S THEN THERE'S NO RELATIONSHIP FOR RITHER FATHER OR SON

You two please proceed ahead-Mato the mascot and referee at same time told them

From this point on the entire tournament grounds become the battlefield. I'm going to have everyone else move to the waiting areas- he announced

The time limit is 30 minutes. If within that time the opponent is rendered unable to battle that's a win.

BLONDIE . BLONDIE –Flare continued mocking Lucy

AND WITH THAT THE FIRST MATCH…BEGINS!

Here we go ! Open gate of the golden bull TAURUS.

MOOOOOOO –and Taurus appeared and attacked her with his axe

Lucy then summoned Scorpio

Scorpio immediately attacked her using his SAND BUSTER but Flare defendet herself using he hair by making it grow larger.

Her hair extendet ! Is she going to guard with that. Erza was wondering on Flare's power.

Taurus use Scorpio's san!

Moooooook!

Let's go Taurus!Oi!

SANSTORM AXE ALDEBARAN!

HAIR SHOWE WOLD FAN!- Fkare's hair took the form of a wolf and stoped Taurus attack

Taurus and Scorpio went back to the SSW (Selestial Spirit World)

Open gate of the giant crab CANCER!

If it's a haircut..leave it me ebi and he cut Flare's hair that was attacking Lucy

My hair! Damn you and her hair started to drill underground.

The ground…Where's it going to come from?

She pointed at the audience and Lucy saw her hair was close to Levy to close to her.

LEV but she couldn't finishe that sentence as she grabed her and closed her mouth.

Don't make a sound. This is an order. I don't know what might happen if you disobey..No matter how much of a dimwitted blonide you are…

Flare started to relentlessly attack Lucy but she didn't respond.

LUCY! Erza shouted

What happened !? They were evenly matched until just now, weren't they? Elfman wonderet wat happened.

Ethen the audiemce was wondering.

I think it may have something to do with this.

Evryonw turned their heads and saw the masked man from Tartaros that brought Wendy and he had grabbed Flare's hair .

You again! Makarov yelled

I've been keeping a close eye Raven Tail for quite some time . he respondet

I should go because I doubt they will just give up.

Wait but Makarov couldn't finish it as he disappeared.

Now's your chance Lucy- Levy shouted and began to counterattack.

GEMINI! And Gemi Mini appeared and saved Lucy.

We are going to do it- she told them

We still haven't practiced enough. We don't know whether we can do it. Gemi and Mini respondet her.

In any case change into me! And they turned into a Lucy wearing only a bath towl.

Most of the male's in the arena got excited after seeing that.

Why are you dressed like that?! Lucy questioned them

We cant help it. This id how you were dressed when we copied you.

I see…

If Gemini changes into Erza or Laxus it'd be unbeatable , right? Jet asked Levy

It's impossible it can only copy people with magic power near itself I heard. Levy respondet

But wats she planning? Droy asked but Levy didn't know the answer to that question.

MEASURE THE HEAVENS. OPEN THEM WIDE,ALL THE STARS OF HEAVEN , OVERFLOWING WITH LIGHT, MAKE THYSELF KNOWN TO ME

That magic.. it couldn't be! Hibiki shouted in shock

That's some awesome magic !- Ren comented

I see if she makes two of herself, her magic power is raised huh.. Eve wondered

O TETRBIBLOS FOR I HOL DOMINION OVER THE STARS. COMPLETE THEY ASPECT…

What… What is this.. Flare was shaking from the fear

RELEASE THY MALEVOLENT GATE . 88 STARS OF ALL THE HEAVENS..

Obra got out of his Puppet body

SHINE .. URANO METRIA! But the spell didn't activate

I have to move fast the black haired man told to himself

Obra! It was you. Flare saw him and was gratefull to him as Lucy fell to the ground unconscious.

WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED!? LUCY'S MAGIC DIDN'T ACTIVATE! YAJIMA-SAN! THIS IS..!? but he didn't respond

Lucy is down! The match is over! The victoe is Raven Tail's Flare Corona!

It's assistance from the outfield- the first master stated

Ivan… Are you hoping for a browl outside!?- Makarov didn't get his answer as his son continued laughing alongside most of the audience.

SECOND MATCH BLUE PEGASUS REN VS MERMAID HEE, ARAINIA

Ren easily overpowered Arainia in just two attacks and scored 10 pints for Blue Pegasus.

WE WILL CONTINUE WITH THE THIRD MATCH OF THE FIRST DAY. QUATRO CERBERUS , WAR CRY VS SABERTOOTH , ORGA BABAGEAR!

There was a huge applause for Orga while for War Cry only his Member chered for him.

Oh! Its War Cry! I like his magic . Sting began to speak

It really is interesting. I'll memorize it. Rufus told him and stated observing .

I have no interest. My interes is..only in you Gajeel and Rougue went away.

THIRD MATCH START!

War Cry began to cry.

He brough it out off the batt! Orga I wonder if you can dodge that.

I wonder to . Rifus was talking with Sting

THERE IT IS! WAR CRY'S TEAR MAGIC!

THAT'S QUITE INTERESTING.

Only though tears will people become st…and War Crs was hit by a massive black lightning .

Thinder huh… Laxus comented

Thunder …. Lily started shking because he was afraid

A single blow… Hppy was shocked at his power

THE MATCH IS OVER! IT WAS TRULY OVER IN A FLASH.

THE VICOTR IS ORGA NANAGEAR

Couldn you have made it a bit more exciting Orga? Sting asked him

I'll go sing a somg .

That wasn't wat I meant…

STRONGEST STRONGEST NUMBER ONE ! WE RULE ! SABERTOOTH!

WELL THAN AT LEAST WE'VE ARRIVET A THE FINAL MACH OF THE FIRST DAY.

THE REMAINING TEAMS ARE TARTAROS AND LAMIA SCALE.

LAMIA SCALE JURA NEEKIS VS TARTAROS JACKAL

NOT MUCH IS KNOW ABOUT TARTAROS BUT JURA IS BOTH THE ACE OF LAMIA SCALE AND ONE OF THE TEN WIZARD SAINTS.

At Lamia Scale

Go Jura – san. This victory is ours.

At Tartaros

That guy is pretty strong

To think you'd encounter that Jura guy

Don't think I can beat him? Jackal was angry at his guildmates.

He is the third strongest that is participating but your power gives u an advantage . If you play your cards right you might win.

Bos where were you? Jackal asked the black haired man.

I told you to call me End and Keyes is the master .

Yeah we have to act so I think im going to have som fun.

Don't overdoit .

Leave it to me.

Our master has been nagging quitte a bit . ypu see.. So I wont go easy.

You talk to much baldie.

TODAY'S FINAL MATCH START!

EXPLODING SPIRAL – Jackal swinged his arms at Jura creating a large exploasion with a spiral form.

Jura- san

Don't worry Lyon told Sherri hes goona be okay

Jura used his IRON ROCK WALL TO DEFEND

Your strong old man,- Jackal told him

IRON ROCK FIST- a huge rock fist was created and was hadding for Jackal

Jackal didget it but it followed him and hit him.

Jackal got up - It can change direction huh – he thought and started running at Yura's direction with the fist following him.

If you are thinking that I will hit myself with my own attack your underestimating me to much youngman.

Jackal jumped and the rock fist started glowing and then exploaded creating a huge crater but Yura was unharmed exept for his clothes.

WAT DID JUST HAPPEN

This is my power oldman . BOMB CURSE . Whatever I touch explodes.

Curse wat form of magic is that .The wizard saint asked him.

Curse's is wat demons use to fight and its not magic. Curse's were created long ago by the first demons and they are far beyond magic. I have learned this curse and End- sama trained me how use my power ethen bether- Jackal told him and he started to tarnsfrom.

Jura obseved in shock along the rest of the audience as his aponent began to transform


	11. Fairytale Kiss

Chapter 11 – Fairytale Kiss

After a Maive yellow flash everyone startet to gaze t Jackal who had just transformed (He look's like etherious form from anime)

Many people were amazed at his transformation.

I couldn't memorize his magic- Rufus wasent happy

Keyes –sama may I ask you why is Jackal-kun doing this - a buny ear girl asked him.

Jackal is doing this so the humans may not suspect us. Not all of us poses a human appearance so they might suspect something while if we make them think we are humans who poses demon power and the ability to transform they will not – he respondet Lemy

And why are you our guildmaster ?

You still haven't figuret . The master isn't allowed to participate and End- sama wanted to participate so when we turned in a legal guild I was put I charge. By the way did you give Tempester a new body he was damaged while End tried that spell.

Yes I gave Tempester a cute human body but I still prefer Jackal –kun he is so handsome. End power is so great I couldn't belive at the damage Tempester had received at such a distance. And speaking of End sama where is he?

I don't know but I think you will jave to restore Jackal's body .

Meanwhile at the Fairy Tail infirmary.

Porlyusica how is Lucy condition? Erza asked her

I don't know. She lost to much power like Makarov that time we fought Phantom Lord but unlike him she dosent have the same amount of power and nobody gathered it/ She might yjery well die.—The old women respondet Erza.

What there must be something we can do.

Lucy wake up wake up….wake up but she didn't

Grandine may I try using my healing spell. Wendy asked her

I told you not to call me that and it wont work. Your power cant do that you would require a healing power beyond anything I know.

And then is a good thing that I collected her magic.- the black haired man teleported in the room.

You again .Who are you and wat to you mean by collect her magic? Porlyusica asked the man.

He is the one who saved Wendy , Carla and Happy but I don't remember your name.

That's because I haven told you. My name is END and as you may know by now im a mage of Tartaros. This is the work of one of Raven Tail's members his name is Obra I saw him during the battle absorbing her magic but I didn't have much time so I eated all her magic.

You ate Lucy's magic ! Carla couldn't belive at his word's

Im a slayer so im used to eatin magic but giving it back is hard.

Why are you healping us? Do you want something in exchainge?

Lets just say I have my reasons for doing it . Now will you let me give her magic back or wat.

Do we have another choise. Proced- the old woman told him as he went near to Lucy.

One last word . Keep a close eye on Alexei he is the most dangerous of the team and then he kissed Lucy.

What are you doing !? Erza blushed and questioned him but he didn't stop kissing Lucy

He has devoured Lucy's magic and this is the only way he can give it back to her

It's just like in a fairytale the prince kisses the princes and she wakes up- Wendy comented

Its not quite like that child and as Porlyusica finished talking he fell to the ground.

What happened to him? Erza asked the medic

Lucy didn't just take back her magic she also took a part of his magic and this is th sideefect now we lost his own power . Would you help me get him on the bed .

Meanwile at the arena the fight continues

IRON ROCK SPIKE'S multiple spikes formed and impaled Jackal's leg.

Damn gonna make you pay.

GRAND EXPOSION and after saying that jackal hand touched the ground and it started to glow.

Oh – oh hes using that – Torafuza comented- He is realy pissed off.

The ground began to shake and it started a massive explosion.

ROCK MOUNTAIN (Jura performs by joining his palms together. Such gesture prompts a large rock formation to emerge from the ground behind him, this taking the shape of a human clad in an Eastern-looking armor, complete with an helmet and with stone protrusions jutting out, with a frowning look and bright lights visible in the holes acting as its eyes.)

Jura was unharmed while Jackal was exhausted.

You fought well but im about to end this.-Jura told his as he began to gather enrgy fo his spell

RUMBLING MT. FUJI (An extremely damaging offensive technique which strikes a large area near Jura after the latter joins his hands together before himself. As he does so, the area immediately in front of him is struck by an immense release of Magic Power surging from the ground, which wreaks havoc on anything it finds, rising up several meters in the air and shattering the earth it emerges from reducing it to small pieces.)

Jackal turned back to his original form and fell down .

VICTOR..LAMIA SCALE , JURA NEEKIS. AND WITH THAT THE FIRST DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES DRAWNS TO A CLOSE!

Well done Jura Lamia Scale's Master told him

AND SO THE CUMULATIVE RANKING ARE THIS..

1st – 18 Points SABERTOOTH

2nd – 16 Points RAVEN TAIL

3rd – 14 Points BLUE PEGASUS

4th – 11 Points LAMIA SCALE

5th- 10 Points TARTAROS

6th - 3 Points MERMAID HEEL

7th – 2 Point QUATRO CERBERUS

8th – 0 Points FAIRY TAIL

IT'S ONLY THE FIRST DAY. IT;D BE NICE IF THINKGS TURNED AROUND STARTING TOMORROW..


	12. He who knows it all

Chapter 12-He who knows it all

After the first day finished all the Fairy Tail members went to see Lucy.

How are they doing? Makarov asked

Lucy is going to recover thanks to the help that guy gave us. She might not be able to able to fight and might have some side effects from consuming somebody else magic but nothing to grave while Wendy and Carla are fully healed.

Wat about that guy ? How was he called… End ?

He lost a high amount of magic he just neds to rest. But it would be better if he dosent wake up.

Why do you say that for? He helped us more than once if it wasen't for him where woul Wendy Carla and Lucy be. Erza shouted at the old woman

He might not look like much but he is on a other league compared to any of us. The amount of magic power Lucy tok from him just makes me tremble thinking I would have to fight him but that not ethen all of his full power.

Is that guy that strong? – Laxus questioned

He dosen't look like much If u ask me but I cant figure something. Gajeel told the other members

And wats that ? Gray asked him

I know his smell from somewhere but I cant put my mind

I also recognize his sent – Wendy told them

He told us he is a slayer. Erza informed them

He is a slayer! Most of the members in the room shouted

Have you sent word to his guild?

Yes Jet and Droy went to inform their master but he told them that they were bussy and ill come later to take him and gave them this red orb and explained to them to just put this in his mouth and he would wake up.

Wat is this Porlyusica some kind af healing item ?

This is just plain old Fire lacrima and procedet to feed the slayer with it – she respondet

Wat are you doing Porlyusica he might choke .

He opened his eyes and got up and started eating the lacrima like it was an apple.

Thanx for the snack I t was tasty.

So you are a fire slayer! Most of them were sad thinking of Fairy Tail former fire dragon slayer and others didn' show it.

A true fire slayer to be more precise.

A true sayer .You speak just like those punks from Sabetooth.- Gajeel was angry thinking of them

Im not like those two. I have mastered all the 3 know n slayer arts and have achived the full mastery of fire .

All 3 types of slayer magic! They shouted in unison

But I thought there were only 2 types Dragon Slayers and God slayers ?

Wrong there are 3 types in totall and I have achived full mastery of all the 3 types Dragon God and Devil slayer .

Devil slayer!?

Wats that magic for?

It magic used for slaying demon like the name suggests or you cant figure it.

Magic for killing demons. Gray thought

Do you know anything about Metalicana the iron dragon i? Gajeel asked him

Inded I do Gajeel i also know Grandeeney the sky dragon if that might interest you Wendy.

How do you know our names?

They told me about you .

Where are they!? Gajeel demandet to know

The edolas Grandeeney is right here but I don't think you want her . Those 2 dragons are always observing you and wish to be there for you but they can't.

Why … where is she I want to see her? Wendy started crying

I also want to know where Metalicana is.

Sorry can't tell.

You'd better talk Gajeel grabed him and tried to punch him but he cought his hand in a second

Ahhhhhh! My hand it burns… it burns

Let me make just one thing clear . The dragons do not wish you to realize where they are and I have no intention on speaking . You two are not ready yet to know it and I will not speak ethen if you b eg for it and hi eyes startet to glow red. They will reveal themselves when the time is right and not a second before .

Do you know anything about a dragon named Ignel – Lucy asked him

Lucy you awake. –Levy asked her

Just woke up . But I want to know about

End froze and then began to speak - If you mean the King of fire dragons Igneel i can't talk about him like the other 2 dragons but I think he will appear along the other dragons when the time is right.

And when will that be ? Gajel questioned him after getong up

You will find out when you are ready but I can tell you that during that day the whole world will shake alnd the heavens will tremble … hea stoped as his arm began to glow

I have told to much, but I doubt it will be a big problem . I think I should have a word with those two frome sabertooth but I will go tomorrow as I have some work to do now. But now I make you a question Where is the ace of Fairy Tail ? Where is Gildarts? I was hoping to fight him.

He is on a mission but I would like to ask you how you know he's name?

Your guild is pretty famous so I know most of you here and your names . We entered this tornament mainly because I wanted to fight some strong apponents.

Your guild is pretty strong too. But not much is know about you ethen your names are still unknown.

We used to be undercover agents until we quited so most about us ethen our IDS are secrte stuff .

I have to go now .Hoope to se ya . and he disappeared.

Huh he knows teleportation magic to.

How strong is that guy.

I have a strabge felling about this.

I also have fifth but didn't you notice he could se me here. - Mavis told them

But how can that be only Fairy Tail members can se you right

I don't know but he is a realy strange.


	13. Chariot

Chapter 13 – Chariot

THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES SECOND DAY COMPETITION PORTION CHARIOT. THIS COMPETITION CONSISTS OF REACHING THE GOAL WITHOUT FALLING OFF FROM THE INTERCONENCTED CHARIOTS.

BUT THIS ISN'T JUST SOME RACE!

COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL- Day 2 guest Weekly sorcerer reporter Jason shouted

THE CHARIOTS ARE CONSTANTLY IN MOTION , SO EVEN A MOMENT OF CARELESSNESS WILL PRROVE TO BE YOUR UNDOING. THEY PASS THROUGH THE MAJOR SIGHTSEEING LOCALES OF CROCUS. WHICH TEAM WILL BE FIRST TO ARIVE HERE IN DOMUS FLAU!?

WE'LL BE TRANSMITING IMAGES FROM THE RACE TO EVERYONE HERE IN THE ARENA TROUGH LACRIMA VISION. TRAILING AT THE BAC, FAR FAR FROM THE LEAD FAIRY TAIL'S GAJEEL REDFOX IS IN A GROGGY STATE! AND THAT'S NOT ALL . RIGHT NEXT TO HIM , SABERTOOT'S STING IS ALSO IN THE SAME CONDITION.

LET'S TAKE A LOOK AT THE GROUP IN THE LEAD.

IN THE LEAD IS RAVEN TAIL'S KUROHEB AND BEHIND HIM TARTAROS KYOKA

BLUE PEGASUS ICHIYA

Men

LAMIA SCALE'S YUKA

You're able to keep UP PRETTY WELL DESPITE THAT BODY TYPE,,,

AND MERMAID HEEL'S RISLEY

Don't look down on the chubby!

SOMEWHAT FURTHER BEHIND IS QUATRO CERBERUS RESERVE MEMBER BACCHUS

Hoooooh they're trying their best huh my soul is shaking damnit… I have to try a bit harder too huh… Alright and with just one step he destroyies the chariot and starts jumping straight to the goal.

QUATRO CERBERUS RECEICES 10 POINTS

Thats the guy who beat me at drinking and that took my bra. – Cana told the others

He beat you at drinking!

To think Quatro Cerberus had such a powerfull man

THE NEXT TO ARIVE IS KYOKA, THIRD IS KUROHEBI, FOURTH IS RISELY , FIFTH IS YUHA SIXTH IS ICHYA .

THE REMAINING TWI ARE BATTLING OUT IT FOR LAST PLACE…

This cant be im fine with transportations.- Gajeel couldn't understand it

Well then you finaly got accustomed to it huh . To being a real dragon slayer. Newbie- Sting told him.

Is this wat it means to be all fired up? – Organ asken Rogue

Dragon slayers are bad with transportation it seems. And I thought me and Sting were the only ones.

At the Fairy Tail zone.

Could it be …. Laxus too? Mira asked

Don't say a world to anyone else…. –Laxus told her

I think it's quite obvious now- Juvia told him

Im going forward! Gajeel screamed

Fine I'll give you this victory. We'll continu to win after this just one point wont make a big deal – and Sting feel from the chariot.

Don't come crying about that 1 point later .- he respondet him

AND WITH THIS CHARIOT FINISHES

1st – 22 Points Raven Tail

2nd – 18 Points Tartaros

2nd – 18 Points Sabertooth

4th – 16 Points Blue Pegasus

5th- 14 Points Lamia Scale

6th – 12 Points Quatro Cerberus

7th – 7 Points Mermaid Heel

8th – 2 Points Fairy Tail

NOW WE WILL CONTINUE WITH THE BATTLE PART . FIRST BATTLE WILL BE BETWEEN THE CURENT POINT LEADER RAVEN TAIL KUROHEBI VS LAMIA SCALE TOBY HORTA

Paralysis Claw Mega Jellyfish (Living up to his animal theme, Toby is capable of elongating his fingernails and turning them sharp, something which makes them similar to claws. Combining them with his special Paralysis Powder,)

SAND REBELION (One of Max Alors' known spells, Kurohebi surrounds his target with sand and then makes the latter burst into an explosion, which strikes the foe with great force. )and easily defeats Toby

That my magic- Max shouted

Mimic magic that's quite rare to have but I think he didn't show his full power – Mavis comented

WELL LETS COMPOSE OURSELVES AND MOVE ON TO THE SECON MATCH OF THE DAY…

These setups you've pu together are spectacular , Arcadios . I must commend you , - the king sad with a please face.

No problem your majesty . Also the one you requested I actually coming up – the knight told to his king

Oh I cant wait Bacchus vs Erza. Truly a match to remember!

W-wait- You wanted Erza? I didn't assign her?

What?! The king exclaimed.

QUATRO CERBERUS BACCHUS VS FAIRY TAIL'S ELFMAN

The members of the guild were all thinking of the worst but then Erza told him – Our only path is the way to victory.

Bacchus was alredy in the arena and when Elfman entered he asked the mage to make a bet . A thing that Elfman accepted.

If I win I want you beatifull sisters . I want them for the night…

Im gonna rip you apart – Elfman was furious

Beast Soul Weretiger (n transforms his entire body into that of a Weretiger, a very massive, anthropomorphous creature, possessing distinctive traits characterizing a great variety of felines. In such form, he still stands on his rear legs, which, however, gain a structure similar to those of a feline, with his toes sprouting sharp, dark claws, not unlike those appearing on his fingers. He retains a toned and muscular physique, which, aside from the front part of Elfman's torso and the back parts of his legs, is largely covered in a series of dark spots; these, in spite of the Take Over's name, are more reminiscent of a leopard's than a tiger's) – the speed of the attacks was amaizing but Bacchus dodget everyone of them

The night with your sisters is gonna be amaizing- Bacchus tauned him

You know I actually never agreed to the wager and mentioned my reward for wining.

If youre a man you'll keep your word.

If I win the name of your guild becomes Quatro Puppy for the rest of the

What! – all the members of Quatro Cerberus shouted

Now you will get it – and Bacchus began to drink

Whats he doing ?- Gray asked

That's Bacchus magic Drunk-Chop Hanging Palm.

Drunk? Lucy didn't understand

Let me explain Bacchus magic is quite cumbersome. It is realy orthidix magic. When used in sync with martial art skills, you can use that magic to its fullest potential sience its main focus is to build magical energy in the hands. Bacchus style is a forme of martial art focused on fast strikes and special stances and when he drink booze his strength increases and also is pain tolerance is increase. Evry time he uses it vctory is certain.- Erza told them

You know him pretty well- Gray told her

I have encountred him a lot of times during S- class quests as he is the Ace od Quatro Cerberus and their ecuivalent S-class. And now he is gona go bersek. I hope Elfman has some plan.

Brace yourself- Bacchus told Elfman and took one of his stances

Beat Soul…

Its useless! In a blink of an eye Elfman was striked with 7 strikes.

What the … my hand! They were covered with bruises, cuts and small ounces of blood. He and the audience went wide eyed at the sight before them.

Lizardman! (Elfman transforms his entire body into that of a Lizardman, a large, anthropomorphous reptilian creature. His muscular figure is almost completely covered in scales, some of which, lined up, are shown to be particularly large, protruding and sharp. The only parts seemingly left bare are the front section of his torso and the palm of his hands. His fingers grow sharp, dark claws, similar to the ones sprouting from his toes, which become much more massive and stocky, also changing in placement, and thus making Elfman's feet similar to a reptile's rear legs. His hair is replaced by a long, messy and spiky light mane topping the top part of his head and extending to his middle back; Elfman's head itself gains reptilian features, becoming more stubby, losing a visible nose and gaining a large, protruding plate in correspondence to his forehead, topping his eyes )

If I can't hit you I'll just have you hit me . – Elfman said

That's quite the strategy who knew he had something like that ? –Both Mira Aand Liasanna were shocked

Your hands or my body . We'll see which one breaks first! Elfman declared.

After what seemed like forever both mages stood exhausted and near the edge of faiting. Bacchus hands were covered in sever cuts and blood , while Elfman was exhausted, sever injuries and sweat like no one business.

You're…you're Elman…right..Bachus managet ti mutter as Elfman fell to his knees

You know..You really are…a man – as he fell unconscious after that.

DOWN! BACCHUS IS DOWN! ELFMAN WINS! NOW FAIRY TAIL RECIVES 10 POINTS FOR A TOTAL OF 11.

The fairy mages jumped in joy in celebration to Elfman victory . Evergeen dropped Freed, who she had been suffocating during then entire fight. Down in the arena , Elfman roared proud and happy his sister were staying with him and they started crying from the joy . Out of all the spectators, Sting was the one surprised the most.


	14. Day 2 goes on

Chapter 14 – Day 2 goes on

THIRD MATCH BLUE PEGASUS RESERVE MEMBER JENY REALIGHT…

To think that we'd have to use a reserve member on the second day . "Eve told the other members of Blue Pegasus"

It can't be helped Ichiya-san isn't able to fight. That competition was relly tough " Ren comented"

…VS TARTAROS TEMPESTER!

Not fair I wanted to fight " Ezel comented when he heard Tempester name"

You shouldn't complain this much Ezel "Torafuza told him"

Im going guys "Tempester told the as he went to the arena "

You'd better win or else " Ezel told him "

Tempster entered te arena where Jeny was alredy there waiting for him. (He appears as a handsome young man with long, neck-length hair, dark skin, and muscle-bound arms and chest. He also bears spiky fingernails and small scale-like blades on each hand. Tempester wears a black sleeveless, collared shirt with a black, slime-like highlights and has a short tie. He also wears matching straps tied around his forearms, black pants and shoes.)

THEY ARE SO COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

That guy from Tartaros looks strong "Lisanna had just arrived alongside Carla)

Welcome back Lisanna. How's Elfman doing ? " Cana asked her "

He's all busted up but thre's nothing to worry . The thunder legion is there with him. " She respondet "

Carla ! I was so worried . " Happy shouted when he saw Carla was back"

Ooh you have recovered ? " Lily asked her "

Wendy's fine now to . It seems like all non-participants have to stay here. Alright alredy the match is starting isn't it ? " Sudenly a bolt of lightning hited the arena "

JENY IS DOWN . TEMPESTER WINS !

He uses lightning to " Laxus thought after seeing Tempester power "

How strong is that guy " Ibiki was amazed by Tempester "

WELL THEN…. WE'VE FINALY ARRIVED AT THE FINAL MATCH OF DAY 2 OF THE GRANND MAGIC GAMES.

The second day's about to end but.. what is the meaning of this. "Jellal spoke"

What do you mean ? "Ultear asked him"

Im going to investigate " Jellal disappeared"

TODAY'S FINAL MATCH SABERTOOTH'S YUKINO AGRIa VS MERMAID HEEL'S KAGURA MIKAZUCHI

Who do you thing is gona win ? "Froch asked Lector"

It's obviously going to be Yukino – san ! How could you not even know that Frosch?

Fro thinks so too.

Youd better win since thanks to certain someone we didn't get anypoints in the competition portion

" Orga told that just to irritate sting"

No . Sting – sama was just unlucky . If he had know it was going to be a competition on transportation… "Yukino was stoped midsentence by Sting "

Putting that aside you know what it means for you to be on the team right? "Sting asked her"

To fight without bringing shame upon Sabertooth's name and to win without fail . " Amd after finishing that sentence she went to battle."

EVERYONE IS ALREDY WELL- AWARE OF KAGURAS STRENGTH. SHE IS THE STRONGEST MAGE IN MERMAID HEEL, HOWEVER THIS IS HER APPONENTS YUKINO FIRST APPERANCE HERE SO HER STRENGTH IS UNKNOWN.

Pleased to meet you.

I as well.

LET'S START THE MATCH

It was your misfortune to stand before Sabertooth. Yukino then starts the battle by using her Celestial Spirit Magic to summon the Paired Fish, Pisces, much to the surprise of Lucy Heartfilia and the likes of Happy. The two fishes rush towards Kagura from two different angles, but Kagura manages to dodge them by jumping. Seeing this, Yukino opens the gate of the Heavenly Scales, Libra, and the audience are shocked to see that she is able to summon two Spirits at once. Yukino then orders Libra to alter the gravity of Kagura by the use of Gravity Change, while Pisces wraps around Kagura and heads for a direct attack. Kagura, however, uses the same Magic to nullify the increase of gravity on her and dodges Pisces attack by jumping again. With this turnout of events, Yukino sees herself forced to open the "13th Gate" of the Zodiac. As Kagura grabs the hilt of her sword and charges towards Yukino, Yukino opens the gate of the Snake Charmer, summoning Ophiuchus. Kagura continues her charge -now with Ophiuchus in the way- and prepares to use "The Blade of Resentment", Archenemy, which quickly cuts the giant serpent into four without the need of unsheathing it. With this, she manages to get face to face with Yukino and attacks her with her Style of the Undrawn Long Sword, defeating her.

THE VICTOR IS MERMAID HEEL'S KAGURA MIKAZUCHI! SABERTOOTH AN UNBELIEVABLE ZERO POINTS FOR DAY 2!

Was the Saber woman weak or was the Mermaid woman strong "Gray couldn't decide"

Ithink it is the second one." Erza told him "

1st – 32 Points Raven Tail

2nd – 28 Points Tartaros

3rd – 18 Points Sabertooth

4th – 17 Points Mermaid Heel

5th- 16 Points Blue Pegasus

6th – 14 Points Lamia Scale

7th – 12 Points Quatro Puppy

8th – 11 Points Fairy Tail

After the Second Day of the Grand Magic Games ends, Jellal and Erza meet under a bridge in Crocus. The two talk about the strange Magic Power . Jellal decides to inspect the organizers and starts to leave, and Erza tells him not to overdo it. The two smile, and Jellal departs, glad that Erza and he can finally have a normal conversation and afther that Erza encounters Millianna. After the second day ends, she decides to reveal herself to Erza and they immediately hug once seeing each other again after so long . Later, they sit and have a chat. She mentions that Kagura is strong and how there is a chance that she may be stronger than Erza if she ever gets serious. She then reveals the reason behind the name of Kagura's sword and the real reason she decided to join Mermaid Heel. She says that like Kagura, she hates Jellal due to him making her a slave and his killing of Simon, stating that it is unforgivable.

At Crocus Garden where Sabertooth is lodging all the members were gathered and standing like if they were soldiers.

You trash ! So pitiful I can't even bother with carefully we're at the top of the magic guilds. Don't look at the insects around you. Don't speak to them simply trample over them. What we're lookin at is something greater. To make skies roar , to make the earth boil, to make the seas silent. That is Sabertooth " Jiemma the master of Sabertooth was furious"

Sting.

Yes sir.

Im going to give you one more chance. Don't make such a pathetic scene a second time.

Thank you. I'll definitely meet your expectations.

Yukino there are no excuses left for you. You know this right?

Yes I lost to someone from another guil . I've stained the name of Sabertooth. I will acecept my punishment.

Strip of your clothes .

Yes . As you say .

Yukino... " Frosch was stoped by Lector " Please be quiet Frosch.

Your guild stamp erase it.

… Yes. It was only a short while but thank you for everything.

Get out of my sight Trash.

"Later on"

He sure takes things to extremes , huh our master. " Sting told Lector Rouge and Frosch"

It can't be helped. This is the way of the strongest guil after all. " Lector told him "

Fro's lonely.

This is a guild ? " Rogue asked Sting"

Huh ?

Yukino was our comrade.

She disappeared because she's weak. The strongest guild had no need for her right ? " But Rogue didn't respond him "

Now that you mention it, it seems the yound lady will be entering in Yukino's place. " Lector told Sting "

Ooh! With that the stongest 5 will be all assemble . " Sting and Lector went ahed "

Rogue Fro is weak too will Fro disappear as well?

You woun't disappear Frosch. I'm with you after all.

Yeah. Fro won't disappear .


	15. THE FLAME DRAGON GOD CANNON

Chapter 15 – THE FLAME DRAGON GOD CANNON

Is the lodging around here ? " Wendy asked Lucy "

Yeah ! Almost there. " Lucy respondet "

Is etheryone in the same room? " Levy asked a question to Lucy to"

This is really the worst. Gray ends up naked befouure you know it, Erza always crawls into my bed

Now that you mention it where are Gray and Erza? " Happy was wondering about them "

Poor Gray . It seems he got snatched away by Lyon and Juvia while for Erza I have no idea.

Huh? There;s someone in front of the door of our lodging. " Wendy told the others "

You dragonslayers sure have good eyes. " Levy told Wendy."

You're Sabertooth's stellar spirit mage " They were all wondering wat she was doing here"

I have some business with you. " Those were the words she told"

"They got inside and they started talking"

Business ? With me ? "Lucy wondered wt she meant by that "

Yes . I have important business with you lucy – sama. " She respondet "

This may be a rather bold request but id like you to have these. " Yukino put on the table the key's of the paired fish and the heavenly scales "

Eh! " Lucy, Levy , Wendy , Carla and Happy shouted "

That's imposible. I can't take them . " Lucy told her "

When I saw you on the first day I decided that after the GMG , I would give you these keys. "Yukino spoke "

But the game haven't endet yet , have they

My games have ended . Minerva – sama will probably be added in my place. With this the strongest 5 have been gathered. I had just entered… I was just a subtitr for her who was in the middle of a job.

But why ? These are you precious stellar spirits aren't they ? " Wendy asked her "

Precisely for that reason . These stellar spirits will be happier , as well if they entrusted to Lucy – sama , who's a far more outstanding stellar spirit mage than me. " She respondet "

That's quite a happy request but.

You've alredy gathered 10 of the 12 golden keys . With these 2 the 12 keys will have all been gathered and the gatheway that changes the world will finaly open.

The gateway that changes the wold ?

It's just an old legend. I don't understand it either. You're one that loves and is loved by stellar spirits . You should carry the 12 keys.

I can't accept them after all. Stella spirit magic is a magic of bonds and trust. There's no way that owners can be switched quite so easily.

I figured you would say that. When the time comes. The 12 keys will be naturally be reunited again. It'd be nice if we could meet again. " Yukino went away"

1 hour latter the girls and Carla were taking a bath while Happy was eating a fish.

That was such a waste. " Carla told Lucy"

It was finaly the chance to gather the 12 keys together. " Levy sad to her "

In the past you know I thought that I would gather them all but that's no longer the case now.I couldn't cut the bounds between her and her spirits , I wouldn't wan't to cut them. " The others smilled after hearing that"

"Out on the streets "

Hey girl . " Yukino turned around and she saw one of the two masked members of Tartaros , End "

Hi " Yukino saluted him "

Hi Yukino if im not mistaking may I ask you a favor?

Wat might that be ?

Nothing big I have been loking For where Sabertooth is satying because I need to talk to somebody in your guild.

Im no longer a member of Sabertooth. " Yukino started crying "

Huh ? Just because of one loss . Thay think power is the most important thing but they don't know wat true power is. I just need to talk to Sting and Rogue but I think I should have a word with you master too.

What ! Please don't do anything harsh .

"Crocus Garden where Sabertooth is lodging"

"An big explosion was heard" What is it? " Sting and Lector woke up"

An intruder! "Rogue and Frosch came in "

Intruder! But this is the lodging where every member of Sabertooth is! Who is that fool?!

Beat me . But that person must have no intention of returning alive. " Rogue respindet Sting "

Over there " Sting couldn't belive at what he saw most of the members were on the ground "

What is the meaning of this . " Jiemma the master of Sabertooth shouted "

You're the master huh ? I came here to talk to the son's of Weisslogia and Skiadrum but those guys wouldn't let me in so I just used some strength .

Wat you know about them ? Sting Questioned End"

Did they ether mention the Festival to you?

What do you mean . " Rogue asked "

It's to soon for you two brats they didn't tell you about the festival and you don't ethen remember me just like those other 2 .

Who are you calling brat .

You two are to weak . It was a waste of time. And now for u old man. You kicked out Yukino just for one loss so if I beat you now that means your out too.

I wont let you near the master . "Sting tried to punch him but End pushed him back with just a wave of his hand "

No way Sting got…

That kind of strength would place him in the top 5 of our guild.

Stay back I will take care of him " Jiemma told Sting"

Come on old man . I'll give you the first hit . " Jiemma blasted himwith a purple beam "

That should take care of him .

Oh that was not bad look at all the dust you have made. You also dewined these clothes of mine.

That's imposible.

The master blasted him and he is unscratched.

How strong is that guy.

Yukino had just entered but she couldn't belive at wat she saw she thought End was gona get injured but he was there unharmed.

Old man you think power is everything . Then let me show you wat real power is.

FLAME ON " The temperature began to increase and End was engulfed in a red aura .The place where End was standing began to melt. End joined his hand's like you do with the Kamehameha wave "

1080 POUND FLAME DRAGON GOD CANNON " A black red fire cannon with a dragon head at the top formed in End's hands that had in his mouth a Fire sphere that began to grow.

What is that I haven't seen nothing like that before but it looks like your magic Orga . "Rufus couldn't belive at wat he was seeing "

That look like a God slayer cannon but… "Orga couldn't finish the sentence "

This isn't just God slayer magic this if the fusion of Dragon and God slayer magic . This is FLAME DRAGON GOD SLAYER MAGIC . " End stoped his attack and released Yukino from Minevra"

When did you ? " Minevra asked End"

Your magic is an old one and also thery rare too . But my fire can consume anthing ethen magic itself.

Why did you stop ? You stoped to save that trash ? Did she join you .? Jiemma wanted to know"

My attack would have destroyed most of the city if I had launched it . She didn't joim me . She is welcomed to join if she wants . I should beter go if I were to continue I might go bersrek and destoy this city like last time I fought seriously.

We'll settle this in the GMG . And you two dragon brats if we fight I will show you the true power of a dragonslayer . " End went away with Yukino"

If You are a guild take care of your Nakama. " Those were the last words he told "

"Rogue was thinking of those words while Sting was getting fired up seeing the strength of End"


	16. The dance of the fairy queen and

Chapter 16 – The dance of the fairy queen and the power of END

GRANG MAGIC GAMES DAY 3

THE GRAND MGIC GAMES HAVE FINALLY ENTERE THE MIDDLE PORTION ON THE THIRD DAY.

WHAT KIND OF FIERCE DRAMAS WILL WE BE ABLE TO SE TODAY?

TODAY'S GUEST IS LAHAR – SAN FROM THE MAGIC COUNCIL

LAHAR – SAN YOUR POSITION IS CAPTAIN OF THE CUSTODY ENFORCEMENT SQUAD IS IT ?

INDEED ANY IMPROPRIETY IN THE GAMES WILL NOT BE ALLOWED.

Lahar you making me come here with you . - " Doranbolt thought and remembered when Lahar invited him here " – A guest in the Grand Magic Games you ?

There's no reason to refuse. You come to doranbolt .

No i ….

You want to see Fairy Tail alive and well , right?

THE THIRD DAY'S COMPETITION IS PANDEMONIUM. THERE WILL BE ONE PARTECIPANT FROM EACH GUILD !

I will go . " Erza told the others and whent to the arena "

If Er - chan is coming out , let me go Kagura – chan . "Milianna asked Kagura"

I will allow it . " Kagura approved and Milliana went to the battlefield "

Ah that girl Millianna she entered a guild . " Gray remembered her "

We're in fron of a council member don't do anything unnecessary Obra. " Alexei told Obra "

I'll be going for Blue Pegasus " Hibiki entered "

I will show them . " Novally from Quatro Cerberus or I should say Quatro Puppy enters "

I'll go . I'll turn everyone into plack lightning chili. " Orga told as he entered the arena "

Despite no even knowing what kind of competition it is huh ? " Minevra asked "

Im going Obaba's orders can't be helped. " Jura told to the others "

Who shall we send Today ? " Kyoka asked "

Let me go . " Jackal respondet "

You had your turn and you lost . It's my turn now. " Ezel Told him "

I will go . " End told them and he entered the arena "

The referee returns, claiming he had the day off for day two, and shows the competitors the setting; a giant building where monsters live. He explains that the monsters inside are classed from D to S. However the D-class monsters are quite tough, which everyone sees via a video monitor of a monster smashing a statue. The referee claims the battle power goes up for stronger monsters and can even rival that of a Wizard Saint. The rules of the game are simple, each competitor will go in one by one and fight a number of monsters for points. They can select how many monsters the will fight thanks to the Challenge Right but are warned that monsters they get will be randomized. When asked what happens if they lose, the judge states that their previous victories will still be counted but the current round will be null and voided. The game is set go on until all 100 monsters are defeated or everyone's Magic Power runs out.

In order to decide who goes first, numbers are drawn by each participant. Erza draws #1, meaning she gets to go first, Millianna draws #2 , Novally draws #3 , Hibiki draws #4 , Obra draws # 5 , Ogra draws #5 , Orga draws #6 , Jura draws #7 and End draws #8.

When asked how many monsters she wishes to fight, Erza states that she will fight all 100 at once. Despite being warned against it, she proceeds into the building, ready to fight. Inside the building, Erza announces her challenge to 100 monsters, which prompts numerous monsters to appear. As they attack, Erza Requips to her Heaven's Wheel Armor and slashes numerous D-class monsters, causing them to disintegrate. Standing on top of a nearby pillar, Erza activates Blumenblatt and destroys several more, to the surprise of the audience and the announcers. As Romeo wonders whether she wanted to destroy them all, Makarov and Mavis state that what she attempts to do is measure the abilities and defensive capabilities of each monster. Erza then Requips into her Black Wing Armor and attacks, with Panther Lily noting her attack power to have improved. As a fire-breathing monster attacks, Erza quickly changes to her Flame Empress Armor, protecting herself from the attack with a sword from her Sea Empress Armor and allowing her destroy some attacking C-class monsters. As she is further attacked by more monsters, Erza's counterattacks result in explosions around the area due to her use of a dual-sword technique of fire and water. As she is hurt by the damage, she is attacked by a monster she initially mistakes for the S-class monster. Changing into her Sea Empress Armor and using a lightning-based attack, Erza quickly defeats the beast. However, she is then thrown into the wall. Despite this, Erza Requips to her Flight Armor equipped with the Bastard Sword and fights back, effectively destroying half the monsters in Pandemonium by doing so. As Erza begins tiring after, she is attacked by more monsters, which she destroys with relative ease until she is smashed into a wall. As more monsters join the fray, Erza dodges their blasts of Magic and counters with Lightning, creating explosions in the building and destroying them. However, Erza is then attacked by an A-class monster, which seemingly punches her into the ground. However, Erza is revealed to have Requipped into her Adamantine Armor, using its defensive properties to destroy the arm of the attacking monster, which she subsequently throws out of the building. Changing into her Giants Armor, Erza pursues a small monster but is attacked by several larger ones, which she dispatches easily. Another A-class monster then approaches but, Requipping into her Morning Star Armor, Erza easily defeats it. Requipping into her Giant's Armor to dispatch numerous more monsters which attack, Erza defeats the beasts before using her Lightning Empress Armor to deal with more attackers. Utilizing her Robe of Yuen, Erza defeats a C-class monster before changing to her Purgatory Armor and subsequently back to her Heart Kreuz Armor, revealing that only 4 monsters remain. Erza charges at the last A-class monster which comes down on her with a two-hand smash, which Erza blocks before changing into her training clothes and Benizakura to destroy the monster. As two B-class monsters attack, Erza jumps into the air and destroys one, using its body as a platform from which to attack the other. With only the S-class monster left, Erza looks up at a small eye-like monster, thinking it to be said opponent. Bringing forth two swords and relieving Benizakura, Erza watches the small creature create a burst of Magic. Mato explains that when the S-class monster is the only one left, its power triples. The battle moves into the arena, with the now-large S-Class monster attempting to crush a weakened Erza with its foot. Kicking her across the arena, the monster kicks Erza once more, which she avoids by getting into the air and slashing the hands of the monster, destroying them.

As Erza continues to fight, Levy thinks about how Erza, all alone, took on every single monster in Pandemonium, creating a day she'd never forget. As the monster kicks Erza again, Erza retaliates and slashes the core of the monster, causing it to crumble to pieces.

She sustains countless wounds and runs out of Magic Power to the point that she is no longer able to summon her armors. In the end, Erza manages to defeat all the monsters and raises her sword in victory, to the happiness of her guild and amazement of everyone in the arena, the announcers and everyone in the audience.

UN-UN-UNBELIEVABLE! SOMEHOW BY A SINGLE PERSON ALL 100 MONSTERS HAVE BEEN DEFEATED !

The rest of the team comes down and greets her, congratulating her on her performance and thanking her for what she's done. As a result of her overwhelming victory, Erza earns her team 10 points.

Eh discussion has councluded that the remaining 7 must finish establishing a rank order. It's a little banal but we've prepared a simple game. MAGIC POWER FINDER MPF . " Kabo told them and the MPF entered " Basically, the remaining participants must attack the MPF and it will both record and display their level of power. The strongest participant is given the most points while the weakest is given least. Additionally, the order of who goes first is determined by their numbered lots during the last event.

Then I guess it starts with me. Here I go . " Milliana shouted "

KITTEN BLAST

365

WE DON'T KNOW IF THAT NUMBER IS HIGH OR NOT WITHOUT ANY BASIS FOR CAMPARISON HUH.

THAT DEVICE IS USED IN OUR RUNE KNIGHT TRAINING AS WELL. THAT'S A HIGH NUMBER. IT'S A LEVEL SUFFICENT TO BECOME A SQUAD CAPTAIN.

Millianna's real strength isn't is probably unfavorable.

NEXT UP IS QUATRO PUPPY'S NOVALLY

124

THA VALUE IS 124 KINDA LOW HUH ?

It's my turn . " Hibiki stated the obvious "

This is rather tough for hibiki , who's a knowledge type. " Eve told to Ren who sad " If only I had gone out .

Belive in your friend you guys ! "Ichiya had wakeed up "

95

This is what we get for beliving in you .

NEXT UP IS RAVEN TAIL'S OBRA

It's that guy's turn " Lily told to Happy and Carla "

The one that attacked us . "Happy responded"

4

What! Is he messing with us!? "Gray shouted"

What is that guy… " Lucy asked "

THIS IS UNFORTUNATE BUT THERE ARE NO RE-DOS.

Flare Corona yells at him for apparently not being serious, to which Alexei tells her to be quiet, adding that Obra's Magic isn't something he should use in public. Nullpudding also comments that it takes quite a bit to make Obra serious

I did it im number one " Milianna was so happy that she started dancing "

ORGA IS STEPING IN ! THA APPLAUSE IS AMAISING!

Next to go is Orga, who shoots his BLACK LIGHTNING at the device to get 3825 points, to everyone's surprise.

WELL WE LOOK FORWARD TO SEEING WHETHER JURA , ONE OF THE 10 WIZARD SAINTS CAN SURPAS THIS NUMBER.

Is it alright is I do it seriously? " Jura asked "

Of ourse you can .

RUMBLING Mt. FUJI (The user presses both hands together and summons an enormous amount of Magic Power that overwhelms the target in a beam that comes out of the ground and destroys the surrounding landscape)

THE TITLE OF WIZARD SAINT ISN'T JUST FOR SHOW! I THINK THIS IS A NEW RECOR FOR THE MPF!

NO THIS ISN'S A NEW RECORD.

WHAT DO YOU MEAN LAHAR-SAN

THA MAN WHO HELDS THE RECORD IS IN THAT ARENA BUT IT ISN'T JURA IT IS END.

WHAT!?

Not bad I must say . Some of you are strong but I am strongest here in Ishgar . " End mocked them"

It can't be you . " Jura was afraid"

So you know of me . " End asked "

Are you the one who took him down ? " Jura asked and many people started wondering who End had defeated "

If by him you mean Serena it was me. " End responded "

BY SERENA DOES END MEAN THE GOD SERENA THE STRONGEST WIZARD OF THE 10 WIZARD SAINTS BY ANY CHANCE .

YES END FOUGHT GOD SERENA 10 MONTHS AGO . RUMOR HAS IT THAT THEY FOUGHT ON A DISTAND ISLAND THAT WAS DESTROYED DURING THEIR FIGHT. END DEFEATED GOD SERENA THE STRONGEST WIZARD IN ISHGAR "

DOES THAT MEAN THAT END IS THE NEW STRONGEST WIZARD SAINT LAHAR – SAN ?

NORMALY YES BUT END ISN'T FROM ISHGAR HE IS FROM ALVAREZ EMPIRE AND SO HE REFUSED THE TITTLE.

He is the one who defeated God Serena ? " Makarov couldn't beelive what he was hearing like most of the spectators "

I will hit the MPF hard so I would suggest you to get out of my way if you don't want to get burnd.

]began to trow a huge wave of fire to the sky and a huge black thunder cloud formed in the sky .

Lily started to tremble when he heard the sound of thunder.

TRUENO DEMONIO ( End pointed at the MPF and a massive Bolt of thunder mixed with a dark fire shaped like a demonic snake fell trom the sky )

999999

WHAT IS THIS? THE MPF BROKE HE MAXED IT OUT .

What is that guy ? " Erza couldn't belive at what she saw "

End loked at Sabertooth as they were watching him speachles.

His power is beyond anything I have seen in the last 90 years " Mavis told Makarov "

Alexei – sama here are the matches for the next round . "Nullpudding gave a papper to Alexei "

These pairing . The administration is quite creative. Shakk we begin ? For the sake of our true objective.

1st – 36 Points Tartaros

2nd – 32 Points Raven Tail

3rd – 22 Points Sabertooth

4th – 21 Points Fairy Tail

5th- 20 Points Mermaid Heel

5th- 20 Points Lamia Scale

7th – 17 Points Blue Pegasus

8th – 14 Points Quatro Puppy


	17. Laxus vs Raven Tail

Chapter 17 – Laxus vs Raven Tail

GRANG MAGIC GAMES DAY 3 BATTLE PORTION

MATCH 1 MERMAID HEEL MILLIANNA VS . QUATRO PUPPY SEMMES

The battle commences with Semmes initiating his Spinning Magic, where he extends his arms out and revolves with full force. As he attempts to rampage towards Millianna, the Mermaid Heel Mage dodges the first few assaults. After avoiding Semmes' attacks, Millianna sends forth a Nekōsoku Tube in an attempt to slow him down but to no avail, as the tube simply bounces off of Semmes' body, which leads to Semmes pummeling Millianna, sending her mid-air. As Semmes prepares for another rampage towards Millianna, the latter casts Kitten Blast, only to spur the Quatro Cerberus Mage's spinning action and consequently mauling Millianna again once more. With Semmes initiating his Magic once more in an attempt to conclude the battle, with twice the spinning action, Millianna stands her ground and at the last moment, she sends forth a tube which makes contact with Semmes' body, wrapping around him without ceasing his rotation. Semmes attempts to rip the tube off while vigorously spinning but Millianna holds on tight, getting dragged through the arena until Semmes shifts his momentum, catching Millianna off guard and causing the two participants to collide with one another. As the dust clears, Millianna manages to bind Semmes with her tube and take him down. With an astonishing look on his face, Semmes mutters the word "wild" as Millianna cites her catchphrase, "super strong". Millianna is then proclaimed the winner of the battle, earning another win for Mermaid Heel.

VICTOR MILLIANA

MATCH 2 SABERTOOTH RUFUS VS BLUE PEGASUS EVE TEARM

Eve starts the fight with White Fury, sending a blizzard to wrap around Rufus. Rufus, however, begins to memorize Eve's attack and easily evades it. Recalling the abilities of Rufus' Magic, Eve quickly rushes towards him, only to be surprised at the sight of Ichiya in a bathtub, whilst drinking wine. Rufus, poised for attack, comes behind Eve and explains to the confused man that he used his Magic to manipulate his memory, as he delivers an attack. Rapidly charging for another spell, Rufus directs it towards his opponent. Eve, however, manages to evade said attack by creating a Snow Clone of himself, shocking the viewers. He then uses White Fang to locate Rufus' real body, which he succeeds in. Nevertheless, undaunted by his opponent's actions, Rufus then casts a Memory-Make spell, Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land, causing multiple pillars of fire to erupt from the ground and burn Eve. Eve then falls, defeated by the Sabertooth member's powerful attack.

VICTOR RUFUS

MATCH 3 FAIRY TAIL 'S LAXUS DREYAR VS RAVEN TAIL'S ALEXEI

As Laxus questions Alexei on being from his father's guild, he is immediately knocked back. As they fight, the battle seems completely one-sided, with Laxus being unable to lift a finger against Alexei's attacks. This surprises the entire audience, especially Fairy Tail's members. It is then revealed that what the audience is seeing is only an illusion created by Alexei's Magic, with the real Laxus and Alexei not even attempting to fight. As the illusion goes on, the Fairy Tail Mages are worried but are unable to detect any suspicious movements on Raven Tail's members' part. As Laxus asks why he'd want to win with illusions, Alexei states he doesn't care about winning. With that, the illusion suddenly changes to Laxus knocking away Alexei and subsequently dominating the fight for a brief period by punching the Raven Tail Mage. After the illusion attacks with a blast of lightning, Makarov suggests they were worried for nothing. However, the illusory Alexei then continues the battle and subsequently puts Laxus on the ropes.

As Alexei states he can even let Laxus be the winner, Laxus declares that he will dispose of the real Alexei and put an end to the false battle, Alexei reveals the rest of Team Raven Tail beside him, the ones in the audience being illusions. After stating that even Laxus wouldn't be able to simultaneously defeat all of Raven Tail's elite, Alexei takes off his mask, revealing himself as the Guild Master of Raven Tail and Laxus' father, Ivan Dreyar. Ivan then asks his son about the location of Lumen Histoire, but Laxus doesn't know of such a thing. Despite being up against Raven Tail's elite Mages and Guild Master, Laxus is determined to win, as Makarov's enemies are his enemies. In response, Ivan tells him he will be shown the strength of the anti-Fairy Tail guild. Ivan goes to explain that during the past seven years, his guild has gathered members and mastered techniques to match all of Fairy Tail's weaknesses and that he is well aware of Laxus' weakness. Laxus then points out that Makarov has thoroughly investigated them, revealing that Gajeel was a double agent. Laxus also tells his father that even though Makarov knew that much, he didn't make a move on them, as he believed in his son somewhere deep down.

Ivan responds to this by demanding silence and attacking Laxus with a torrent of Shikigami, which Laxus blocks as an enraged Ivan tells him that he has lived in the shadows all for this day, all to obtain Lumen HistoireCombining his Shikigami in the air, Ivan unleashes a dark blast of Magic. However, Laxus remains standing, with Ivan noting that he was measuring his power but possibly couldn't bring himself to attack. Ivan continues to ask Laxus about the location attacking him, but eventually orders Obra to seal away his Magic Power. Laxus, knowing what Obra did to Wendy and Carla and knowing of his power, activates his Lightning Body to zoom past Ivan and defeat Obra in one blow. Flare attacks Laxus as well but the latter dodges her moves as Nullpudding attempts to attack Laxus. However, Laxus avoids his attacks and smashes him into the ground for Gray. Laxus is then caught by Flare's hair, but turns and delivers a power lightning blast, taking her out for Lucy, much to Ivan's surprise. Kurohebi sneaks up behind Laxus using Sand Body to attack him, but Laxus defeats him before he can do anything. Ivan shows immense shock in seeing his elite troops defeated this easily and, as Laxus moves to attack him, he tells him that they are family and asks his son if he would really hurt his own father, but Laxus responds that his family is Fairy Tail, and defeats his father with a lightning-enhanced punch, dispelling his illusion and revealing the deception.

WHAT IN THE WORLD !?

Laxus !

Lazus disappeared what is this other Laxus !?

Ivan !

HE'S THE GUILDMASTER ! ALEXEI'S REAL IDENTITY WAS MASTER IVAN!

THE FIGHT EARLYER WAS AN ILLUSION? THE ONE STANDING IS LAXUS! GAME OVER!

AT ANY RATE VICOTR IS FAIRY TAIL LAXUS !

RAVEN TAIL HAS BEEN DISQUALIFIED AND PARTICIPATION RIGHTS HAVE BEEN REVOKED FOR THE NEXT 3 YEARS

WE MADE QUITE A DISCOURAGING MOOD FROM THE ANNOUNCEMENT. HOWEVER WE PROCEED TO THR 4TH MATCH. THIS WILL BE TODAYS FINAL MATCH.

LAMIA SCALES SHELIA BRENDI VS TARTAROS SILVER!


	18. Silver

Chapter 18 – Silver

LET THE FINAL MATCH BEGIN

Sherria started to attack with Sky God's Bellow(The breath attack associated with her particular God Slayer Magic, Sherria is capable of gathering air in her mouth and then generating from the very same spot a powerful current of air, which is fired towards the target as a ranged assault. While the air produced by such technique wasn't shown to be black, this was seemingly a result of it clashing with the similar Sky Dragon's Roar performed by Wendy Marvell at close range, with the two spells canceling each other out. Nevertheless, the resulting clash generated spiraling currents partially striking) but Silver didn't move a inch.

Huh she is a God Slayer to . " Orga thought"

Wat the ?! " Lyon couln't belive wat he saw Silver didn't move an inch "

Then try this one for size Sky God's Boreas (Sherria generates two spiraling black currents, which gathers together in correspondence to one of her open hands. She then extends such hand towards the target, sending the currents, which now have multiplied and taken the shape of a massive whirlwind, at them. It's currently unknown how much offensive power this move possesses, as Silver managed to block it when Sherria used it against him with no problem , much to the latter's admiration.

I don't want to hurt you little girl so just give up. " Silver told her"

God Slayer's Secret Art Heavenly Gathering of Clouds (It is initiated by her extending her arms outwards with their palms open and having currents of black air spiral around them. She subsequently lifts her hands in the sky, gathering more, thinner streams of air around her. Black air is then generated from her very arms, appearing in the form of stylized feathers, which rapidly grow in numbers until Sherria condenses them into an elongated mass before her with her hands. Such final current grows larger and larger as one of its ending parts wraps around her body and the other is fired towards the target. Four heavenly wings composed of black air are shown protruding from the part focused around Sherria's body, while the entire structure is surrounded by thin, spiraling currents of the very same wind, scattering some of the feathers around as the dark, serpentine mass approaches its target at high speed."

The attack created a great amount of dust

That should have done the job. " Toby shouted"

Wat do you think she is my cousin . " Sherry told him"

As the dust cleared all Lamia Sclales members were shocked Sherria was frozen solid .

WAT THE ! WHEN DID SILVER ATTACK ?

She is alive i just froze her " Silver spoke"

AND THAT'S FOR THE FINAL MATCH . THE POINTS ARE

1-st – 46 Points Tartaros

2-nd – 32 Points Sabertooth

3-rd – 31 Points Fairy Tail

4-th – 30 Points Mermaid Heel

5-th- 20 Points Lamia Scale

6-th – 17 Points Blue Pegasus

7-th – 14 Points Quatro Puppy

AND I ALSO HAVE TO MAKE A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT. DUE TO RAVEN TAIL'S DISQUALIFICATION THERE ARE 7 TEAMS SO WE HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE A BATTLE ROYAL TO DECIDE WITH TEAM WILL GET 10 POINTS.

THE RULES ARE SIMPLE :

2 MEMBERS FROM EACH GUILD WILL PARTICIPATE MEANING THIS IS GONNA BE A TAG TEAM MATCH.

THE SPECTATORS WILL BE THE ONES THAT WILL VOTE TO DECIDE WITH MEMBERS WILL PARTICIPATE BY VOTING WITH THE SPECIAL LACRIMAS

IF BOTH MEMBERS ARE UNABLE TO CONTINUE FIGHTING THAT TEAM AUTOMATICALLY LOSSES.

ACCORDING TO THE WAY TEAMS ARE ELIMINATED WILL DECIDE WHO YOU WILL FIGHT TOMORROW DURING THE BATTLE PART WHICH IS GONNA BE A TAG TEAM MATCH , MEANING THE FIRST TEAM TO LOSE WILL FIGHT THE SECOND TEAM TOMORROW , THE THIRD WILL FIGHT THE FORTH , THE FIFTH WILL FIGHT THE SIXTH TEAM WHILE THE WINNING TEAM WILL GET 10 POINTS.

AND FOR LAST BUT NOT LEAST THE SAME MEMBERS THAT WILL PARTICIPATE TODAY MUST FIGHT TOMORROW.

After 10 minutes

THE RESULTS ARE IN

FROM BLUE PAGASUS Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki and Nichiya

FROM QUATRO PUPPY Bacchus Groh and Rocker

FROM MERMAID HEEL Kagura Mikazuchi and Millianna

FROOM LAMIA SCALE Lyon Vastia and Yuka Suzuki

FROM FAIRY TAIL LAXUS DREYAR AND GAJEEL REDFOX

FROM SABERTOOTH Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney

FROM TARTAROS END and Silver

LET THE BATTLE BEGIN

Nobody was fighting they were just observing each other and then End began to speak with Silver . "I will take the 4 Dragon Slayer you can do whatever you want with the others you can then quit for all that i care. "

Youd better watch out wat your saying . " Lyon wasn't happy after wat he heard "

ICE - MAKE SNOW TIGER

Lyon creates a tiger made out of ice that rusesh towards End but Silver eats it.

Both Lyon and Gray were shoked at Silver ability.

Not bad your ice is pretty tasty . I wouldn't expect any less from a student of Ul . But you are out of my league " Silver told to Lyon"

What do you know about Ul ? " Lyon questioned Silver "

ICE DEVIL'S RAGE (The Devil Slayer's equivalent of a Dragon Slayer's Roar and God Slayer's Bellow, Silver, after inhaling, releases a large purple blizzard of cold air, ice and (seemingly) snow from his mouth, directing it towards a target area. The blizzard inflicts great blunt damage upon those it contacts, causing everyone unable to resist it to be sent flying away with great force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through)

Ice devil slayer ! " Gray was speachles after what he saw "

Silver formed a wall of ice that devidet the arena in half . End , laxus , Gajeel , sting and Rogue were on one side while he and the res remained on the other. He then froze Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki , Nichiya ( who still was in his bunny costume ), Bacchus , Rocker , Millianna and Yuka Suzuki. Only Kagura and Lyon managed to evade it .

UNBELIEVABLE SILVER TOOK OUT 6 PARTICIPANTS ALONE . QUATRO PUPPY AND BLUE PEGASUS ARE UNABLE TO FIGHT SO THEY WILL BE THE FIRST TO FIGHT TOMORROW DURING THE BATTLE PART .

All 6 were teletransported out of th arena. Lyon was unable to move after witneesing Silvers powere while Kagura began to strike Silver with her sword .

Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword . Silver creates a ethereal long sword from his palms and stops Kagura's attack.

You're a tough one. " Silver told her"

Sme can be sad about you . " She respondet him "

Silver grabbed her sword with his hand and froze it to her hand.

Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow (Silver creates an intricate bow made of ice and fires an arrow from it at high speeds at Kaguras direction . When the arrow makes contact, it turns into a spiky array of ice that heavily damages Kagura's body freazing her.)

KAGURA HAS BEAN DEFEATED AND THAT MEANS MERMAID HEEL IS DOWN . THE ONLY ONE LEFT TO FIGHT SILVER IS LYON.


	19. THE TRUTH ABOUT THE DRAGONS

Chapter 19 – THE TRUTH ABOUT THE DRAGONS

(Which Sting , Rogue , Laxus , Gajeel and End )

"4 Dragn Slayers this is gonna be interesting" End said as the dragon slayers took battle stance

"White Dragon's Roar" (White Dragon's Roar takes the form of a, comparatively, small laser with effects not unlike it; it slices the ground it strikes, creating a linear explosion in its wake) that End dodges easily.

'Weisslogia didn't do a great job raising you " End comented "Remember me to tell him"

"Weisslogia is dead" Sting shouted

"Metalicana ,Weisslogia and Skiadrum are all 3 alive for now ." End told them

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked him

"Spell it out " Gajeel ordered him

"This is a long story so I will cut it short. You two didn't kill Weisslogia and Skiadrum they just used their power to change your memories because they couldn't tell you about the reasons. While Metalicana and Grandine made it look they abandoned their children."End told them.

"Why did they do that ?" Gajeel asked

"He is alive! Where is Weisslogia ? "Sting started crying

"What about Skiadrum?" Rogue asked

"You said Grandine Wendy would like to know where she is and why she left her so you better start talking" Laxus told End

"The reasons why they did that are multiple but i can only tell you two of them. The first one is to extend their lifespan and the second is to prepare for the Dragon King festival." End told them

"Extend their lifespan , Dragon King Festival."The dragon slayers couldn't make anything out of this

"Four hundred years in the past, their souls were taken by Acnologia's Dragon Slayer Magic, which left them in a half-dead state. They are currently in a place where they can increase the amount of time left to them , they also can see you all the time and they would like to talk to you but they can't. The location of this place i can't tell you. But when the festival start they will reveal themselves" End once again answered their question. "The Dragon King Festival you may ask. To explain that i would need to explain some history to you. Over 400 years ago, Acnologia was one of the first Dragon Slayers to come into being, entering the Dragon Civil War on the side supporting coexistence. Acnologia and a group of other Dragon Slayers, however, disregarded the cause their comrades fought for, and killed every Dragon they could, bathing in their blood. Due to the overuse of his Magic, Acnologia's physique eventually turned into that of a Dragon's, and he proclaimed himself to be the Dragon King. This event was forever etched into history as the Dragon King Festival. Lets end the small talk i am itching to fight." End took a battle stance.

(Meanwhile with Silver and Lyon)

Silver began to approach Lyon which was lying on the ground unable to move.

" Lyon get up" Lamia Scale's master shouted to him

Silver whispered something to Lyon and his eyes opened wide after he finished to speak.

"I surrender" Lyon said

LYON HAS BEAN DEFEATED AND THAT MEANS LAMIA SCALE WILL FIGHT MERMAID HEEL TOMORROW.


End file.
